The Prophecy of Seven PART 2
by The Lollipop Assassin
Summary: This is the official first continuation of my original story The Prophecy of Seven. "What if Percy and Annabeth didn't fall into the Tartarus? What if a certain someone stopped them? Can the save him... or is it a her in time?"
1. Chapter 1

**Reminder of last chapter of Part 1: **

**"Leo, you were basically just having a panic attack!" Leo's eyes narrowed at this and Nico sighed. As annoying as he could be, he liked the boy, not like_ that o_f course... well maybe. Not that he would tell anyone of course. "Look, I won't tell anyone."**

**"N-noth- *sigh* I just had a bad dream, okay? It was nothing. I'm fine, go back to sleep. I'm... I'm s-sorry I woke you up."**

**"Leo-"**

**"Por favor! Please! Just go. I'm fine."**

_**"No, no you're not." **_**Nico thought**_**.**_

Leo didn't fall asleep again that night. He had dreamed of _that day _again, except this time _he _killed him. He didn't just kill him, he beat him to death. Leo pleaded with him, he tried to stop him, explaining, apologizing but _he_ didn't care. It was horrible and to top it off...

**AN: And don't forget the POVs:**

**(Nico)-(bold)**

(Leo)-(regular)

_(Percy)-(italics)_

Regular Third Person POV Unless I Tell You Otherwise Like Labeling It "Blah blah blah's POV"-(underlined)

* * *

The next day, Leo reluctantly went to breakfast. He just felt like fixing and modifying the ship but, he didn't want Hazel to worry. Nor did he want Nico to tell anyone... well Hazel about the night before. So even though he'd most likely argue with Piper he forced himself to get dressed. When he got to the mess hall it was almost like an exact repeat of the day prior. Everyone was there: check! Hazel first to speak: check! Everyone staring at him: check! Awkward eye contact with Nico and Percy: ! #$%^&*() #$%^ DOUBLE CHECK!

" Sleep well Leo?" Hazel smiled brightly.

" Um, yeah. I slept great. You?" Leo replied.

" Good. That's good." Hazel's worry was still overbearing but Leo forced a smile, trying to ignore Nico's piercing eyes burning through his mask.

"Well, come on and eat Leo! You could use a good meal or two." Percy joked but only Hazel giggled and Leo smirked.

"Speaking of which," Annabeth seemed to be calculating the situation and doling out a certain amount of gentle forcefulness with each syllable. Annabeth was a person who got right to the point and calculated every reaction you made while doing it. _Percy exchanged pointed looks with Annabeth. He could see where she was going and now wasn't the time but he knew what she was thinking, "If not now, when?". " What exactly happened down there, in the Tartarus? How did you survive so long?" _


	2. Chapter 2

**Reminder of last chapter:**

_" What exactly happened down there, in the Tartarus? How did you survive so long?" _

**POV:  
(Nico)-(bold)**

(Leo)-(regular)

_(Percy)-(italics)_

Regular Third Person POV Unless I Tell You Otherwise Like Labeling It "Blah blah blah's POV"-(underlined)

**AN: Sorry that last chapter's POV swap was a wee bit confusing. It will usually be separated better than that.**

* * *

" What exactly happened down there, in the Tartarus? How did you survive so long?"

What

Happened?

How

Did

You

Survive?

Both questions rang throughout Leo's head over, and over, and over again.

**Nico couldn't believe that Annabeth had just asked that!... Well he could but it was way out of line. Here they were trying to get him to relax and she asks a question like that.**

**"Geee Beth, you really like to get to the point don't you? Okay, well as for what happened... I fought monsters. How did I survive... ambrosia and nectar I guess."**

**"But how did you go so long with no food?" Annabeth countered.**

**"I did have food. Enough for a good handful of trail mix a day." Leo replied.**

**"That's still not enough." Annabeth stated quickly, so no one would interrupt her.**

**"I guess the food of the gods can prevent you from starving to death." As Leo said this, he took a halfhearted nibble at his breakfast.**

**"One thing just doesn't add up..." Annabeth started.**

**"What's that?" **

**"_H__ow_ did you survive?" Nico wanted to say something about how Annabeth was pushing him but he didn't.**

_Percy looked Leo up and down, studying him. They all knew what Annabeth meant. They all had been wondering the same thing. _

_"I alre-"_

_"No. You know what I mean. You barely have enough training or experience to take down one monster completely on your own. How did you do it? Survive?" It was hardly seconds before Leo answered but it felt much longer. Minutes. An eternity. The answer they all wanted. The question they all wondered would be answered. Even as Leo answered the question, his eyes darted around the room, before burning a whole right through Percy's being. An exchanged look with Hazel, confirmed that he wasn't the only one that noticed_

**how Leo seemed to**

_be just a little bit_

**c**

_r_

**a**

_z_

**y.**

"Suerte... Luck. I survived on pure luck."

"You really believe that?" Leo smirked. Everyone seemed to be pleased with his answer except for Nico. When he asked this, all heads turned to face him. Then back at Leo.

"No... There is no such thing as luck. Only chance. I guess we could say, 'The odds were ever in my favor'." Everyone who understood the joke,(meaning Nico and Annabeth) snorted in slight laughter. There was an awkward silence, then Leo stood up and added, "I better go fix the rest of the ship, if we want to save those kids."


End file.
